


Up on the Rooftop

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: #Avalance 2018 Winter Fluff-A-Thon, #SaraAva2018WinterFluffAThon, F/F, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Sara breaks into the Time Bureau during their ugly Christmas sweater themed holiday party and Ava couldn't be more mortified.





	Up on the Rooftop

**Up on the Rooftop**

The agents of the Time Bureau had decided that this year’s company holiday party would have an ugly Christmas (or Hanukkah) sweater theme. Agent Ava Sharpe wanted nothing more than to fire the agent who not only had the audacity to came up with the idea, but to actually put it into action as well. But firing people would not be in the spirit of Christmas, or at least that’s what Gary told her, so here she was standing by herself dressed in an [oversized red sweater with a reindeer ](https://www.sweatshirtxy.com/snowflake-reindeer-sweater-for-women-red-christmas-knit-sweaters-186236.html)decorating the front of it.

To add to her humiliation, Gary had insisted that she wear little reindeer antlers to complete the look because ugly Christmas sweaters were supposed to be silly. She definitely looked silly, absolutely ridiculous.

All through the night, the green velvet headband of her antlers kept slipping down her soft honey blonde hair, which she wore loose for once. She adjusted the headband of her felt antlers for what must have been the one hundredth time, the tiny bells stuck to the fabric jingled softly as she did so.

She heard a giggle behind her and glared at a trio of cadets who apparently found her getup hilarious. She took a sip of her spiked punch and tried to ignore the fact that everyone at the party seemed to be staring at her, whispering things behind her back, and snickering like a bunch of middle schoolers at a dance. She hated this, but Rip had insisted that she make an appearance at the party for morale or solidarity or whatever.

The main floor of the Time Bureau was decked out in holiday decorations. Garlands of tinsel, silver snowflakes, and mistletoe galore. Christmas music played softly in the background while clusters of agents scattered around the room laughed and talked jovially with each other. She would give anything not to be here and as luck would have it in that moment her phone vibrated. She looked down at the screen to see an alert from the security system in her office. It seemed that someone had entered her office via an unauthorized portal.

She rushed out of the room and away from the party as discreetly as she could. She charged into her office only to be met with the smiling, smug face of Captain Sara Lance.

She had very mixed feelings about seeing the captain of the Waverider, while they were far from friends, something between them had changed after she had pulled Sara out of a portal and away from Mallus. Now it was a week after that Beebo Day disaster and Christmas in the present day wasn’t too far away.

“Miss Lance why are you breaking into my office in the -.” She abruptly stopped talking because Sara was staring at her wide-eyed, hand to her mouth trying to hide what Ava assumed was a ginormous smile.

“What Sara?” she huffed out impatiently.

Sara grinned at her, her Caribbean-blue eyes sparkling with amusement. “What are you wearing?” The captain’s voice sounded like she was on the verge of laughter.

“The company holiday party has an ugly Christmas sweater theme this year. I did not willingly choose to wear this,” she said defensively.

And then Sara did laugh, loudly and for far too long.

She huffed and crossed her arms angrily over her chest as a warm rosy blush spread across her cheeks. She did not appreciate being made fun of. She got that enough from other agents as it was.

Sara stopped laughing eventually and silence fell upon the room. She pointedly didn’t look at the captain’s grinning face and she didn’t care if she looked all sullen and pouty either. She only looked back up when she couldn’t stand the silence for any longer.

“What?” she asked with irritation coloring her voice.

Sara smiled at her and her blue eyes softened with something she had never seen directed at her before, something warm and affectionate.

That look made her insides swarm with butterflies all of a sudden, made her remember that the beautiful ex-assassin in front of her had a big kind heart. It made the small crush she had on the captain flare back to life when she had thought that she nipped it in the bud months ago.

“You’re adorable.” Sara finally said.

“What?” Ava sputtered, cheeks absolutely burning now. “I am not.” She shook her head in disagreement forgetting about the little bells on her antlers. They jingled, causing Sara to chuckle.

“No, you definitely are,” the captain drawled. “You might even be the most adorable little reindeer, I’ve ever seen.”

“You are absolutely ridiculous Miss Lance. I am a high-ranking agent. I am in no way-.”  
She stopped talking abruptly again because Sara was right in front of her now, and so close, close enough that she could count the freckles smattered across the bridge of the captain’s nose.

Her breath caught in her throat and it was so embarrassingly audible. Thankfully, Sara didn’t say anything about it, only looked at her again, a soft smile on pink lips, blue eyes searching hers. Her whole body felt warm and her heart started to speed up.

She watched curiously, as Sara reached up to touch her antlers, fingering the felt and causing the little bells to jingle again. She rolled her eyes then and finally smiled at the captain for the first time that night.

Sara pursed her lips in thought, just watching her for a moment and Ava let her, actually enjoying the attention she was receiving from the captain.

“You look beautiful tonight, Ava.”

Ava snorted and gave Sara a look because really? In this getup? “I didn’t realize that you were attracted to reindeer. Gotta say Miss Lance, that’s a little strange.”

“You are ruining the moment, Sharpe,” Sara said with exasperation in her voice.

Moment? They were having a moment?

Ava’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh.”

Having a small, okay a decently-sized crush was one thing, but having it reciprocated was well, she just wasn’t used to that. And especially not by someone who was as badass and gorgeous as the woman standing in front of her was.

“Yeah, ‘oh’. And to think I was going to casually bring up the fact that you’re standing under mistletoe.”

That couldn’t possibly be true because she explicitly told Gary not to put up any decorations in her office. Ava hazarded a glance up and then back at Sara, looking very much like a deer in headlights in more ways than one. There was definitely mistletoe hanging above her.

“Oh,” she said again, cheeks tinging with pink. She tried not to think about how she would very much like to be kissed by Sara Lance under the mistletoe.

Sara lips quirked into a smirk. “Yeah.”

She chewed on her lower lip anxiously and watched as Sara’s eyes darted to her lips and then back up at her. And then Sara was moving closer to her and Ava did nothing to stop her, nothing at all.

Sara kissed her then. Warm lips brushed against hers and just before Sara pulled away, she pulled her back, wrapping one arm around the captain’s waist, pulling her so their bodies were flush against each other. Sara wasted no time in threading one of her hands through her honey blonde hair and deepening the kiss. The captain was so warm and soft and good, that she didn’t even notice her antlers falling off and onto the floor with one last jingle.

Kissing Sara Lance was glorious and she only pulled back when the need for air became necessary. She took a moment to look at the woman in her arms then impulsively leaned forward to press a sweet kiss on the shorter woman’s forehead. Sara’s eyes closed in pure contentedness and she couldn’t help but look on in wonderment, warmth rising in her heart.

“Happy holidays, Sara.”

Sara responded in the best way possible, with another kiss.

Happy holidays, indeed.


End file.
